


Two Fat Gargoyles

by isawthewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BBW, Body Hair, Body Worship, F/M, Farting, Farts, Fat - Freeform, Femdom, Humiliation, Name-Calling, Piss, Squirt - Freeform, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Kink, obese, pissing, wank, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: Crabbe loves it when Millicent dominates him
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Vincent Crabbe
Kudos: 2





	Two Fat Gargoyles

“You're such a good sucker!” Crabbe moaned in delight, his round belly pressing into her forehead as she pushed into him, trying to get as much of his small cock in her fat gob. Crabbe was completely nude whereas equally plump Millicent Bulstrode was fully clothed. Crabbe had always enjoyed being exposed like this, ever since he was young he enjoyed cock flashing and stripping in front of people whether they wanted him to or not. He had no shame in his heavy build, in fact he enjoyed it when people were grossed out by him. Being looked at turned him on and he found he could get off on insults. Despite being a bully, he was actually very submissive and found that Millicent was always happy to dominate him which Crabbe loved. He had his hands on his head enjoying Millicent's greedy mouth.

Her hands were on his large thighs, gripping his fat as she battled his heaving stomach to get a proper mouthful. It didn't help that his cock was only four inches and thick, which again he didn't seem to be ashamed of it. He loved flashing his fat cock in the hallways and common room, even waving it in peoples faces, female or male. Sexual harrasment was second nature to him and Slytherin's at Hogwarts found you could always get away with it. Crabbe never got laid as much as someone like Draco or Blaise, but he got enough attention out of the girls with the least amount of self-respect, such as the fat little dumpling of a girl on her knees before him.

Millicent twirled her tongue around his tip, bobbing back and forth and swallowing pre-cum and saliva as if she was dying of first. Crabbe felt like his soul was being sucked out of his body, and when she added a hand to his heaving ballsack and began fingering his balls, he pulled back in fear of cumming too soon. “It's too good, I'll cum!” he warned her, Millicent had trained him only to cum once she has given him permission. He felt himself calm down a little before she slammed her fist into his big balls, laughing cruelly as he fell to his knees. With their faces equal, the fat girl slapped him across the right cheek. He growled with pleasure at the pain and as she raised herself, she slid her robes over his head, trapping his face into her crotch. “Eat my fat hairy cunt!” she barked out, spreading her legs as far as she could so he could reach every inch. “Mmm!” he hummed out happily, his tongue out as he pressed his face forwards.

The fat girl whined as his soaking tongue found her pussy and began to feast greedily, her folds the finest meal he could ever hope for, even if she was the hairiest girl in their whole year. Crabbe loved girls that let themselves go, and it wouldn't be a surprise to anyone that the chubby whore made no effort to make herself seem more attractive. Millicent and Crabbe together were like two oversized gargoyles with unmatched sexual energy. The two fatties were a great fit. “Munch my dirty minge!” she wailed out as his tongue latched onto her clit and sucked it in, making her knees shake. “You fat slob, suck my clit until I squirt!” another order, her hands on his head to stop herself from falling, juices running down her huge thighs. Crabbe did as he was told, sucking as much of her flaps into him as he could with one deep breath. “Squirting now!” she howled out, feeling her piss hole open and douse his fat round pug-face with cummy piss. 

He took the facefull with glee, his eyes closed and mouth open in order to drink as much of her mess as he could. Millicent then raised her robes over him and pushed him back, allowing both of them to recover before putting her socked foot onto his chode, the force making his fat rolls wiggle, his squirt soaked face proudly wearing a smile. “Love your fat tiny cock crushed, don't you?” she asked teasingly, adding her weight, his cock flat under her sweaty sole pushed into the mound of fat on his pubic bone. Groaning, he tried to reply, but any words he tried to speak turned into howls of pleasure. “You're so pathetic, fatty! Look at your fat belly jiggling!” she teased as she put more weight on his dick, Crabbe happy for her to squash it completely. He was now laying flat on his back, groaning and panting like an overweight dog. Millicent raised her foot off his chode then brought her heel down onto his sagging ballsack, making him whine and recoil, his hands instinctively trying to protect himself from another blow.

“Time for your favourite part.” Millicent said, gathering her robes in her hands and pulling them up to her waist, her tree trunk thighs on display as well as her untamed brown bush, still wet from his slobbering and her squirting. “Tell me what you want, fatty.” she ordered, moving over him, her legs either side of his mammoth stomach. “I want your piss!” he begged instantly, looking up at her desperately. She smiled, making sure her hairy cunt was in prime position and squatted just slightly. “Want my dirty piss all over your whale body?” smiling still, she waited for him to open his mouth to answer, and before he could her bladder let loose, a powerful jet of girl piss blasting his face, straight into his fat open gob, squinting and flinching as he tongue fell out to meet it. Giggling she then aimed lower, pissing on his boyboobs, zig-zagging her hot jet all over his broad chest before moving down more.

Crabbe grabbed his own cock and began to wank himself off as her piss met it, soaking his tip and hand which felt so good the boy began to dribble, knowing he was going to cum any second despite minimal contact on his chode. “Please can I cum, mistress? Your piss feels amazing!” he whined out, wanking himself in a frenzy as her bladder continued. “Cum for my piss, fatty. Show your mistress how much her smelly hot piss makes your fat useless cock cum! Go on!” her words were mean and that was just what he needed, the humiliation adding to his pleasure as he felt his huge balls rumble. “Cumming! Cumming for your piss!” his voice had gone high-pitched as his orgasm shuddered through his cock and began to spurt out, Millicent spraying her piss jet in circles around his huge belly then back to his wanking hand. Crabbe had never been able to cum huge loads, but three blobs fell from his tip and she knew he had done his best.

The fat ugly dominatrix sprinkled her last few jobs, twerked her hips to ensure every drop had left her, then squatted lower, sighing at the physical effort it took to hold her upperbody weight. Crabbe, still whining and panting, flicked the cum from his tip onto himself and let go, relaxing in post-orgasm bliss. To ruin this moment, Millicent began to fart, smelly gas bubbling from her tight arsehole, smothering his twitching cock with it's toxicity. Crabbe groaned but was too weak to do anything about it, and surprise surprise he loved girl farts anyway. She did five more massive farts, something she could do easily due to her overeating, moaning each time her hole opened. “What do you say?” she asked as she raised herself. Crabbe, his face wet with squirt and piss, gawped up at her, pleasure still jolting through his body he could barely keep his eyes open. “Thank you for pissing and farting on me!” he managed to speak, exhausted. Satisfied, she left him laying in her mess, her awful farts now filling the room as he struggled to recover, his level of unfitness always exaggerated after a domination session. Millicent would shower, however Crabbe loved keeping as many different scents on him as possible. All the students would soon know exactly what he had been up to.


End file.
